Printer mechanisms and compensating mechanisms therefore are well known in the art. The known printer mechanisms which include compensators do not utilize a cutter mechanism which is driven synchronously with the compensator by a common drive mechanism. An example of a known compensator mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,577.
The known prior art printer mechanisms suffer from the disadvantage that cumbersome and space consuming compensator mechanisms are utilized and separate drive means are provided for the compensator, cutter mechanism and printhead. This results in a bulky, complicated and expensive printer mechanism.